


Shall We Dance, Buttercup?

by Sage_S_Adoren



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Romance, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Major Original Character(s), Minecraft lore, Original Character-centric, Pre-Canon, Pre-Dream SMP, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Primrose is also a simp, Romance, SIMP Technoblade, Shapeshifting, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, chapters, multi-chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_S_Adoren/pseuds/Sage_S_Adoren
Summary: Technoblade has become quite the known warrior. Many conflicts led him to becoming the infamous "Blood God" after all. But one day, he returns to go see his uncle, the King of the city state of Mundaynia, who invited Techno to a ball. However, tragedy strikes and the king's son dies. As a result, Techno becomes the crowned Prince. In turn, the handmaiden who was once supposed to serve the king's son, is now bound to Techno.It just so happens that she's his childhood friend and crush, who returns his feelings.But with their new status as future king and handmaiden, their romantic interest in each other is not welcomed by others...
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Technoblade/Original Character
Kudos: 7





	Shall We Dance, Buttercup?

It had been years since the last time Techno had been to the great city of Mundaynia. The last time he had been here, he was a teenager and now here he was, riding his horse Steve down the streets. 

There was excitement all around. Bustling with energy and livelihoods - merchants traded goods, bakers baking treats and bread. Techno also happened to notice a Bard playing and singing for some children. There was conversation and laughter all about. It brought a smile to Techno’s face as he recalled the memories of his youth.

And he remembered her.

Shaking his head, he redirected his thoughts back to the journey ahead. He was on his way to the Palace after all. King Nathan had invited him to attend a party and Techno didn’t see it in him to refuse someone he looked up to a great deal. Nathan was his uncle and even though his mother was… no longer with them, Techno knew that at least he had his uncle.

It didn’t take long for Techno to reach the Palace by horse. Two guards at the gate noticed him and one of them nodded to him, knowing that Techno was expected here. Techno only waved awkwardly in return as he passed them and entered the gates.

The half Elohime and half Human found himself in the throne room, which was the first room in the palace when you entered through the front. Nathan was not present at the moment but there was someone waiting for him - a servant. As the person crossed the distance from the throne to the man, Techno recognized him.

“Skeppy?!” Techno exclaimed. The man who approached was no mere man, in fact, he was covered from head to toe in diamonds protruding from his body in certain places. Skeppy’s skin was dark where you could see his skin. He wore blue to match his strange deformations but he genuinely did not seem bothered by any of it. The man’s brown eyes were lit up with excitement at seeing his old friend.

The two hugged each other before pulling away and laughing.

“Dude, I haven’t seen you in years! How long has it been since the Tournament?!” Skeppy asked in a very friendly tone. Techno laughed in response.

“Bro, it’s been about a year. Anyway, how did a long time gladiator like you end up in the service of my uncle?” Techno asked surprised yet curious. Skeppy smirked as he raised his hands surrendering.

“Well, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time. Your uncle liked me, I like your uncle, and so he hired me to be a servant. I was kind of broke after all.” Skeppy joked. 

“True, true.” Techno replied. He looked around the room and whistled. “It’s been years since I’ve been here.”

“Yeah, I’ve been told!” Skeppy teased. At Techno’s mock glare, Skeppy laughed. “Anyway, your uncle instructed me to show you to your room. He does want to see you again but he has been like, super busy as of late.”

Techno raised a brow curiously. That was not unlike his uncle, but he knew from his uncle’s letters that Nathan did care about Techno dearly and wanted to see him again. He simply wondered what was so important that Nathan would skip out on seeing his nephew again? Not that Techno blamed him, after all, he himself was a workaholic.

“That does sound like uncle…” Techno chided softly. Skeppy only smiled.

“Come on, lemme show you your room!”

* * *

It was spacious and had a massive bed with a walk-in closet and a private bathroom. It was unlike anything Techno had really had or needed before, but he did appreciate the luxury. He knew Nathan was rich and knew it well, but it was always so jarring coming back every once in a while when once he did stop by routinely. 

He never quite knew why he stopped coming by to visit. Maybe it was his life of constant adventuring and hunting. Techno craved violence and the voices demanded blood, and he needed to satisfy them every once in a while. He had a reputation as the Blood God for a reason. 

Exhaling, he settled his pack on the floor before falling front first into the bed. He groaned into the sheets as he was absolutely ready to take a nap but knew that he couldn’t quite do that just yet. He had to meet up with his uncle.

Skeppy had left several minutes ago to grab the two of them some drinks and food from the kitchen. Techno knew that his friend would spare him a second to breathe either. After all, it had been a year since they had seen each other. Techno was not ready to have a lot of socializing and needed to remember to tell Skeppy to calm down a bit.

But alas, Techno ended up waiting for 20 minutes with no sign of Skeppy. Getting distracted, he decided to wander off and look around. He needed to remind himself of where everything was. He passed by the countless rooms, and even the library (he made a mental note to go back when it was less busy.) Eventually, he stumbled across the meeting room, where Nathan alongside the City Council were seated and in a heated discussion. 

As soon as Techno crossed the doorway, they all turned to see who it was. Nathan was surprised to see his nephew before he smiled excitedly.

“Ah! Techno, come, my boy!” Nathan exclaimed, gesturing for Techno to join them. Techno’s cousin, Xephir, stood up and waved happily at his cousin. Techno smiled at him.

“Hey bro!” Xephir laughed as he and Techno shook each other’s hands like close friends. Techno’s smile widened further. Xephir was so excitable and pleasant to be around, and not only that, he was a beast on the battlefield. “Haven’t seen you in a hot minute!”

“Yeah, I know, life’s been crazy.”

“Gentlemen,” One of the council members spoke up, Menelaus. “The meeting is clearly over with, after all, King Nathan must welcome his nephew home.” 

“Thank you, Sir Menelaus.” Nathan thanked him genuinely. Everyone started getting up from their seats and leaving the room, leaving only a few people. Nathan then turned to his son and his nephew. “Now, Techno, I want to have lunch so we can talk about where you have been these past few years.”

“For sure.” Techno replied with a small chuckle. At this, Xephir laughed before he turned to look at someone standing by the table. But before Techno could fully follow his gaze, Xephir spoke again.

“Great idea, dad! Primrose, come meet my cousin!” At the mention of that name, Techno’s eyes widened as he turned hard to see her. His breath hitched as his gaze settled on her form. 

She was just as cute as he remembered her but now she was a beautiful young woman. Her hair had grown out and was tied in an elegant bun, despite her very curly hair. Her maple colored skin contrasted nicely with the orange dress she wore. And her eyes! They were a brilliant shade of orange and yellow, like a warm sunrise with long lashes. She was small, which was something she must have carried from childhood, but she now had curves and he felt a lump form in his throat. She was just as beautiful, if not more so, than he remembered.

Oh no, she was- shit! He was blushing!

Ahhh!! What to do? What to do?!

“Theseus..?” Her voice was soft and warm, but shy, like she was testing the waters. Goddammit, even her voice was cute and attractive! Techno felt like melting into her. She looked surprised and unsure. Techno stepped forwards and waved awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hi..?” He said with absolutely no smoothness. There was a moment of silence as her eyes widened in stunned silence at his blunt tone. 

“Primrose, you know him?” Xephir asked surprised. Primrose smiled shyly before she nodded. 

“Yes, my Prince.” She replied elegantly. Her voice was so soft and gentle, like the flutters of a butterfly’s wings. “We met when we were children.”

“Yeah,” Techno added, trying to hide his blush. “Prim and I read for like… hours.” 

“I see!” Xephir smiled coyly before he turned around and saluted. “We’ll let you two catch up! Come on, dad!” 

“Wait, but-” Nathan couldn’t even get a sentence out as Xephir took his father by the arm and dragged him out of the room. Nathan’s eyes met Techno’s in a silent plea to save him, but all Techno did was shrug. After the two royals had gone out of sight, Techno and Primrose looked back at each other. She was smiling shyly and so was he. They shifted in their spots before he cleared his throat.

“Uh, hi, I go by Technoblade now. But you can call me Techno.” He said rather unintentionally bluntly. He felt like dying right then and there. Was he so awkward that he had no idea how to even speak to girls? No, he spoke to plenty of women in his life with proper dignity. But Prim? She was… she was… different.

At his awkwardness, to his surprise, Primrose smiled widely and started to giggle. Techno’s heart beat faster at her giggles. Gods, why was she so pretty and cute??

“I forgot that you go by Techno now, I apologize, my Prince.” She teased as she curtised. Techno wanted so badly to just pick her up and throw her over his shoulder for teasing him. He gave her a mock glare instead. She giggled at his gaze.

“It’s… so good to see you again, Prim.” Techno admitted genuinely. Primrose’s eyes widened in delighted surprise before she smiled warmly. Techno’s heart started to do that thing again! Beat faster!

“It’s good to see you as well, Techno.” She replied. She reached out and took his hand in hers. Techno’s blush returned full swing and he was too flustered to notice that she too was blushing like mad. They avoided each other’s gazes like the plague. “So, um, would you want to… sit together for l-lunch?”

Techno felt like if he died right there, he would be the happiest man who died. He had no idea how to physically respond to her at first. Was she, the most beautiful girl in his very not-so-humble opinion, asking him, a mere plebeian, to sit next to _her_? He was shocked but also so excited.

“Uh, Techno..?” She prodded gently. It took him a moment to realize that he had not responded to her question after several seconds. She looked confused and a tad worried. He was quick to remedy his mistake.

“Yes! Of course I will!” He blurted out. His eyes widened before his brain went into overdrive. Prim looked at him in surprise at his tone. Her eyes met his, the way her lips parted ever so slightly when she stared up at him made him want to stroke her face. He remembered her skin being so soft, would it still be so soft? Ah shit, Gods, why was he such a simp?!

“Good!” She chuckled as she pulled at his arm to get him to follow her out the door and into the hallway. Techno, being the dork that he was, eagerly followed, clutching her hand tightly.


End file.
